oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Its Always Sunny in Weatheria
Sun Rising He'd heard about these little rundown shops. Restaurants. Blacksmiths. Teashops. They were fronts for the Underworld to do their business and run their operations. They existed towards the end of Paradise and were more prevalent in the New World. So to think he managed to locate one here meant Chateau's next step was in the right direction. Of course, he only accomplished this mainly due to Meredia who still utilized her connections for the crew's benefit. Chateau remembered the night prior when she came into his room. Although he thought something else was finally about to happen, she bent over and whispered about a large job. One which would surely link back to the Underworld in the New World. This job was special. Large. Totally insane. One, which in her experience, could only belong to a big player in the New World. Though Chateau figured she was more into the large reward at the bottom. And such, few were able to even make the proper move required to begin it. Still, this meant that he could acquire information about whoever this Over guy is and what he had to do with Mr. Ramsay's disappearance. Chateau entered the shop and sat down. "I'd like a cup of Sweet Tea. Also a menu." Chateau asked while retrieving a gold coin. Meredia gave him this coin prior to his departure. It'd signify his connection to the Underworld and allow him to take such a high profile job. The ebony captain felt the eyes piercing through him, attempting to size him up. Surely the only rookie to reach 100 million in their first attempt would be recognized on sight. He was a devourer of marines apparently. A boogeyman of the marine's of Paradise who would probably gun him down on sight. Funny, as Chateau wasn't as bad as people made him out to be. But he gained a certain confidence in his actions. A power which let him know that he could do this. That his destiny was in his hands. He would no longer stay weak and allow others to control his fate. So if these scumbags wanted trouble, Chateau had no problem with gaining a bit of experience clearing the trouble. This energy radiated off of him and surely he knew they refused to step forward. Regardless, Chateau wanted to bring the others with him during this task. But the details of meant that they would have to burden even more danger. He couldn't allow them to for his sake...especially his First Mate and Mori. Chateau hadn't the heart to do it to them. He promised to partake in criminal activity to further his own goals but also to find a way to free them from their pained past. The others still had the chance to live a better life. And so, he remained hardened in his decision. The old barkeeper pulled out a giant glass and poured the brown tea, chunks of ice clashing against one another. She also bent over and retrieved a book and placed it before Chateau. He opened it and began to flip the pages. His fingers moved as he hoped to find something posted by him. Anything. But to no avail...Regardless, Chateau knew what he was looking for and so pointed to a picture located towards the end of the book. "That one." "Which?" The old woman looked and widened her eyes in shock. "Are you sure?" She asked while eyeing it carefully. "This one is insane. No one has taken yet because of how crazy is its!" "Yes." "Fine. It's your grave. But just know, that there have been leaks of this job throughout Paradise. The marines are watching Weatheria very closely. And I'm pretty sure they've dispatched a few to guard it." The old woman picked up a stamp and slammed it with a thunderous force. "You might get lucky and get some help. But this seems like a suicide mission. A trap meant to bait foolish adventurers such as yourself." "Well...that wasn't very nice," Chateau said with a grin while rubbing his head. ---- Sometime after Chateau had arrived and finished his business, a new rookie would arrive on the scene, Brazzers D. Brennan. Brennan had been there for the same reasons as the rookie before him, but for an entirely separate reason. Brennan's knowledge of the underworld was small, only through rumors was he able to acquire the knowledge of this business deal, well that and a little brute force. Nonetheless, Brennan had acquired the location in which he could accept a job, one issued by a Yonko herself. He saw the chance to get seen, even more, than he had already been, he also planned to steal some spoils for himself, on top of the hefty reward he would garner if all went well. Brennan soon arrived into town, however, he was not alone. He was accompanied by his esteemed and powerful subordinate, Ramman Levi. He would soon approach the location he had been told, an old and traditional bar. Brennan turned to face his fellow crewmate. "Is this the right place? I told you to write it down, you know my memory is bad." Brennan said in his normally loud tone, drawing more than a few glances from the townsfolk as to his presence. With a sigh of exasperation, Levi reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "I'm positive this is the place but, if you want, I'll check for ya." She glanced down at it before looking towards the sign of the bar. She immediately saw that the names were one and the same, making this the correct location. With that confirmed, she let out a small spark of electricity from her hand, setting the paper ablaze. "Yep, this is the place. I've got to admit, I was expecting something more 'functional' for a place." Levi said with a deadpan stare. "So should we head in or what, Brennan?" "Yea, why not?!" Brennan turned his attention from his crewmate back to the building he stood in front of. He would then burst through the bar doors, turning the heads of all in the room, though none of them dare say anything. Brennan made his way to the bar, planting himself in a seat closest to the bartender who stood, wiping off a mug. behind the counter "Yo, can I get some Rum?" Brennan said to the man after waving him down. "Levi, show the man the coin." Brennan said, addressing his crewmate. Having followed her carefree captain, Levi sat down beside him and pull out several coins before dropping them on the counter before the bartender. "Get him the rum and grab me a pitcher of lemonade." With a simple nod, the bartender collected her coins and went to grab their orders while Levi decided to glance around the bar to observe the patrons. She was curious to know who would elect to meet up in a bar like this but seemed to be rather vacant. As she finished her observation, the bartender returned with the duo's drinks and pitcher before going back to this business. "I wonder who the hell we are supposed to meet here? You got any ideas of who it could be?" "Levi...those are the wrong coin," Brenna says as he watched the girl drop money on the counter. "I meant the special coin we stole from that guy," Brennan whispered into his crewmates ears, shifting his eyes, looking at those around him. As Brennan's rum arrived he took a deep swig, while waiting for Levi to show the man the coin. "Oh yeah, whoops," Levi mumbled as she blushed in embarrassment. Reaching into her skirt pocket once more, she pulled out the correct coin and gave it to the bartender. As the bartender examined over the coin before bending over to retrieve something from the bar, Levi elected to drink her lemonade in a quick manner. By the time she finished her drink, the bartender came back with a book and placed it before the duo. Brennan downed his rum and slammed the cup down upon the bar counter, once again startling the other patrons within the establishment. Brennan then began flipping through the pages, knowing exactly what he was looking. As he reached a specific page he slammed his hand down abruptly, signaling to the man and Levi he had come to a consensus. "I WANT THIS ONE!" Brennan yelled, startling the bartender and those at the bar counter before turning to his crewmate in a hushed whisper. "That is the correct one right?" Pouring herself another glass of lemonade, Levi peered over her captain's shoulders to see exactly what he had picked. Reading over his shoulder, her expression slowly shifted from relaxed to shock with a mix of exasperation. Turning her attention towards Brennan, Levi said, "Wait, you were serious about that? I thought you were joking.." Levi now understood why Rook rejected this trip with such ferocity. Nevertheless, it was the correct one going by what he explained on their way here. Levi sighed before giving a nod of confirmation. "Of course I was serious, you should know this already!" Brennan said to his stunned crewmate. He then turned his attention to the barkeep once again. "I'll take this one, this one right here, under my finger, on this page!" Brennan said, badgering the barkeep as he also had a stunned look on his face. "A-Are you sure?" The man looked at the boy slightly shocked, almost as if he knew not of the dangers that would befall him if he took that job. "This would be the second one today, w-what is wrong with these kids?" He thought. "I'm deadly sure, give me the job!" Brennan said to the man, intensity in his eyes. "A-Alright, it's your funeral." He lifted a stamp from behind the counter and looked over to the page the boy's finger was on, stamping down on the paper next to a previously existing stamp, similar in design but different in color. "Now that that's done, let's go, Levi, we gotta find a way to get to this place and fast, can't let this money fly by us, lord knows we need it!" Brennan leaped from his stool, landing in front of the door they had previously entered in, motioning Levi to follow behind him as he exited the bar, en route to his ship to tackle their newest endeavors. "Alright, I'm coming. Don't get your tits in a twist." Downing the rest of the lemonade within the pitcher, Levi followed after her captain. Despite the severity of the job they had taken, she couldn't help but be excited towards what they would encounter on their endeavor. Infiltrating the Clouds Chateau sat on the edge of a building which rested at the end of the port. Her information had been correct. The marines were using Weatheria as a portable fortress while guarding it against those foolish enough to embark on this task. As any mobile fortress would need, the marines had to anchor at the port at certain islands in order to refill their supplies. Chateau counted the immense amount of marines which guarded the port as well as those visible on the island in the sky. The marines were using *** in order to reach the island with the supplies attached to the back in massive baskets. Why so much protection. The ebony captain pondered. Are they expecting a full-on invasion? Who'd be dumb enough to launch their warships against a cloud island...hell, who possesses the resources to launch a full-on invasion on an island on a cloud? Although infiltration will be risky...its the best bet compared to a full out war. Chateau dug into his pocket and retrieved an item. It was an ID sized picture which had a sticky substance on one side beneath a peel. He returned it back to his pocket before leaping into a nearby alleyway. At one point, Chateau hated taking this form due to the way it made him look like a miniature giant. The body of a Gashadokuro fused with the body of a human; resulting in an enlarged skeleton covered in human muscle and skin. But his recent nights spent training to use it offered Chateau a new appreciation of it. So much so that he dreamed of refining it forward. Goliath The bony captain grew to two stories, his face becoming skeletal and sunken as if nothing but skin and bone. Meanwhile, his muscles and skin wrapped tightly around the supernatural body of his mythical beast. He quickly latched onto a nearby building while his body vanished into nothingness. He held onto the roof in wait. "I can't wait to go back to base." A man said as he emerged into the alleyway in hopes of relieving himself. In his hand was a small Den Den Mushi. "I know. I know...Captain said that there's a high chance we might encounter a pirate raid...We've caught a few stragglers off the coast...It seems crazy...But doing this would boost any pirate's career....We can't risk it...O-okay...Love you...Bye." He stopped in the corner and took quite the time to empty his bladder. After zipping up his pants, he seemed to levitate as Chateau grabbed hold of him with his massive arm. Despite embracing the pirate life, the ebony captain wasn't one for senseless murder. And so he knocked the officer out by suffocating him with his invisible thumb. Chateau returned to normal and landed upon the ground as he quickly reverted to his human form. He approached the officer's unconscious body with a stoic visage. 100,000,000 bounty on my head. And here I am hoping to just waltz by them. Chateau, dressed in a marine uniform, made his way to the port. Of course, those who were familiar with Officer Plankton gave Chateau a weird eye. However, he skillfully maneuvered through crowds to avoid anyone that alerted that mysterious feeling within his stomach. As it became stronger, he knew to change his course so that they would lose sight of his exact features. He waved to colleagues and asked vague questions regarding the growth of their children. But his mind was focused upon the prize at hand. The ships the marines used to get to Weatheria. "Is this the next shipment?" Chateau asked as he approached a miniature airship filled with boxes. "Yes it is!" Another marine officer asked. "I've been ordered to join in the escort of supplies," Chateau responded. Please don't be this guys friend. Please don't be this guys friend. He found himself begging. He removed an identity card which had his picture next to Officer Plankton's identification. "Okay. Right this way." Chateau grabbed the identification and stepped aboard the ship. Surrounded by marines...He knew that beyond this point he was completely alone. Everything would require the utmost care and caution. Brennan and his companion would be floating on a boat close but still unnoticeable to that of the many marines they would have stationed there. Brennan scoped out the setting, watching as the marines loaded and transported many things up and down from the giant floating cloud in the sky. "Why so many of these marines? They must have some spies in the underworld that tipped them off about this" Brennan though, before turning his attention to his companion in arms. "Yo Levi, you got any ideas on how to get up there? I only have two and neither are exactly subtle. I can either blast us up there, or we can attack one of the lesser populated ships and hijack it." Brennan said in a slightly hushed tone, despite the fact that there would be no way he could be heard from where he sat in the ocean. Levi pondered for a moment on their options before replying, "I'm honestly not sure. If I knew how to use the like Amanda does, we could just our way up there." She had already witnessed the helmsman use said fighting style in the past and was interested in learning it. Thinking once again, she snapped her fingers in realization. "Oh, I could create a bolt of electricity with enough power to where it causes a thunderclap. We can use that noise to hide your explosion to blast us up there." It wasn't the best plan and required specific timing but it was the only thing she could think of at the moment. "Let's do it, it's our best plan so far," Brennan said loudly and joyfully. He would then bend down, motioning Levi to jump on his back. "Hop on and work your magic!" Brennan said with a slight laugh as he waited for Levi to get on his back and create the diversion. Levi was unable to control herself as a blush spread across her face at his casual suggestion to hop on to his back. It was a situation she had never been in before and she simply lost her composure. "A-alright but you had better not tell anyone about this or else." Levi said, letting the threat hang in the air. Finally climbing on his back, she made sure she was secure before raising her hands to the sky in a wide-spread motion. Not long after, electricity exuded from her palms before its shape changed to an orb for each hand. "Get ready for the Thunderclap, Brennan." With the warning said, Levi slammed the orbs together like she was clapping her hands. What followed was what appeared to be a lightning bolt shooting into the air before the resonating sound of a thunderclap could be heard following afterward. It would surely mask the sound of Brennan's explosions and distract the Marines who were out on the deck. As the sound of lightning would resonate throughout the space around him, Brennan would throw his arms back. As he did so a large explosion would appear behind the boy and his companion, leaving behind a lava coated boat as well as what looked like volcanic rock. The pair would shoot into the air, soaring high above those within the marine ship with intense speeds. They soared beyond the clouds, the visage of Weatheria growing larger and larger within their eyes. They would soon rise a few feet above the island, before descending upon the cloud island known as Weatheria. Brennan would slam down onto the ground, leaving a large cloud of what seemed to be dust where he stood. "You good, Levi!" The young boy said as the dust began to clear revealing the beauties of Weatheria. "Yeah, I'm fine!" Levi said, dismounting from Brennan's back and allowed herself to take in the surrounding area. Weatheria was honestly nothing like she imagined, appearing as though it was something lifted straight out of a children's book. Turning her attention back to her captain, she questioned with a raised eyebrow, "So, what exactly do we do now?" Brennan looked around, taking in his surroundings then returning his gaze to his companion. "Simple...WE FUCK SHIT U AND TAKE OVER!" The rookie pirates' eyes glowed with anticipation and fire as he took off into town. ---- Within the marine airship, various officers could be seen finishing the restoking of food, gunpower and all kinds of supplies that were necessary for their trip. But within one particular box that was brought and placed down by not one but two officers was a vengeful mysterious guest to the trip. Crack "I should have written breakable on the outside, damn." Getting himself out of the box was a lean and somewhat tall man, with medium to long orange hair tied up on a small ponytail, bearing a three-piece black suit with a white shirt, a black hat and the jacket placed over his shoulder on the same style of high ranking marines. "They don't seem to have heard me." He said moving his big grey eyes from one side of the room to the other. "Now where the fuck are you Plankton." Now fixed on the nearest exit he very quietly begins to move After a couple of minutes of sneaking his way from room to room, he is surprised at the sight of the clothes of the one he was looking for, but the face of someone he never saw." Well, it seems like I am not the only one hiding. Quickly glancing around Ozma places his eyes and rapidly grabs a loose rock. "Let's have a talk." He said while very swiftly throwing it toward the imposter's head in an attempt of calling his attention. Chateau was usually good at feeling these things happening before they did. But the stress of having such a large bounty and being surrounded by marines threw off his senses. Instead, he felt a sudden ping upon his head from a rock which fell to the ground. "What the?" He pondered as he looked to the direction it came. He groaned as this plain-clothed man stood, half emerged from a wooden box. Another stowaway? Is he here to collect the reward as well? Dammit. The last thing I need is competition. The infamous captain made his way to the box, surely to keep his visage hidden beneath the marine officer's hat. His eyes lowered to avoid suspicion. He approached Ozma with a plain visage. "Do you know what comes with stowawaying on a marine officer's ship?" Chateau ordered. Stowawaying?! Really?! That's probably not a fucking word! Of course, Chateau's face betrayed his thoughts as it appeared just as calm despite being surrounded by men who would gladly claim his head. "Don't worry, I am more aware of this situation then you are." Making sure to stay hidden from the eyes of others Ozma continuos. "Now you may be able to fool those idiot officers out there, but I know the face of the one who made me into a criminal." Angrily clenching his fist, Ozma now looking right at Chateau's face. "I don't care if you're a pirate or whatever, all I want to know is where the hell is Plankton?" Chateau understood this man more than anyone else. His words reminded him or Murasoki Mori, Catherine and Rowing. His new family who sailed beneath his flag because the marines made them into criminals. it pained him deeply. But Chateau hadn't the time or luxury to have a heart to heart moment. "Well, Plankton is back at the port in the alleyway closest to the clocktower." He answered. But before the angered man could contemplate going back, both the impersonator and the man would notice the ship's sudden stop. "We landed " Chateau groaned. "Hey Plankton, what're you waiting for? Bring that box over here! Let's get a move on!" "J-just expecting the supplies!" Chateau replied. He looked to Ozma and back to the marine. And in a panicked fashion, attempted to slam the roof of the cargo upon his head. "Listen, I know you're pissed off but if you don't blow this for me, I'll help you get your revenge or whatever you want" "What." Ozama suddenly feeling the wooden roof smashing against his head exclaimed. "Jesus Christ next time give me a heads up." Now with his voice being muffled by the thickness of the wood enveloping him. "A couple of weeks ago I was just casually living my life as a renown marine Captain." Ozma thought to himself while on this far from the comfortable situation. "And NOW stuck within a small box by a wanted criminal while going to a god knows what sky island." Silently letting out a sigh Ozma tried to regain his composure. "No worry buddy, everything is going to go fine from this side." "Everything is clear!" Chateau responded. He went behind the box and began to push it towards the others. However, when he was clear of sight, he diverted the rolling cart to another part of the warehouse where the two could converse without interruption. There's enough marines here to stop a small pirate crew...But not enough to divert a full on invasion. What the hell are they playing at? Chateau thought to himself. He knew for certain that these small time sailors wouldn't stand a chance against him. But...to underestimate the World Government was to sign one's death warrant. Unless they made up for manpower by bringing heavy hitters. I'll have to find a way to reach the controls to this island without alerting anyone. But first... The warehouse was obviously a small storage unit dedicated to the marine's sent to protect Weatheria. Chateau opened the lid with a playful smile. "Sorry about that! I just can't risk messing this up. My name...My real name is Chateau Noir. And I am the captain of the Chateau Pirates." Getting himself together Ozma calmly adjusts himself onto a sitting position within the box. "Name's Ozma, former Marine Captain, currently a fugitive." Being aware that patrols would most likely happen, he decided for the time being to stay where he is located. "Soo." Matching Chateau's playful smile with his own. "What business does a rookie pirate like yourself has dressed as a Marine Officer and on this Sky island of everything?" A former Marine Captain? How did that happen? Chateau thought to himself. There's no time for that. The captain rubbed his head as he contemplated telling him the truth. But surrounded by marines and by his lonesome, perhaps a temporary truth would be needed. Especially if this man held a vendetta against the marines. "We're stealing the island." Chateau responded. Some would think it a joke...But his face backed up the truth of this proclamation. "The one who posted this job might have information regarding someone in the Underworld. This is why there are so many marines around...As for the disguise...It'd be easier to accomplish this mission from the inside rather than the outside. I have to find out how to pilot this thing to a certain area within the Calm Belt." "Steal..." Ozma slightly shocked by the pirate's casual acclamation. "Well can't say I've heard that before, but you better not forget that I saw through your disguise." Suddenly questioning his choice on "alies" quietly muttering it under his breath. "Well, I guess it can't be helped." Quickly glancing all around him Ozma began to get up from his sitting position. "If you're ok with joining hands with a former marine, I could help you out." He said while raising his right hand and extending it towards Chateau. Chateau shook his hand while holding his gaze. "I wouldn't mind as well. Though I worry that you might suffer from further ostracism if you're caught." He took a deep breath. "Your career as a marine might end completely. I'm sure you could find a way to turn around now. But by siding with me, you'll associating with a well-known rookie of the seas." Matching his gaze Ozma very confidently replied. "No need to worry about that, I wouldn't be here if there was a chance of regaining my position." Getting associated with a pirate was something that a couple of weeks ago would have never even crossed Ozma's mind, but now. "I will gladly side with a pirate, anything to make them pay for what they did." Chateau knew more than anyone how he felt. How quickly one's life could go from perfect to hell in a matter of seconds. And so he began to formulate a plot. One which would keep Ozma safe from the World Government's idiocy. The pain in Ozma's voice. Chateau felt the sincerity radiating from within. "I'm glad. Now we have to figure out how to move around. I...have a special power from my Devil Fruit...but the size makes it a bit hard to utilize. Is my disguise really that bad?" "I wouldn't say bad." Ozma said while glancing Chateau up and down. "If you can keep away from high officers eyes, you should do fine." Moving his right hand towards his face and beginning to slightly rub his chin as he ponders the option he has. "I normally would be able to sneak my way around, but I haven't been on this island. Mind telling me about that plan of yours?" "Plan...So um.." Chateau tapped his chin. "We find the control room and convince them to steer the ship elsewhere. Then we dispose of the marines on this island. I'm not a fan of killing, so I'd prefer a capture and restrain based system." "Yeah, there is just one little issue." Still making sure that no one notices his presence Ozma replies. "Do you know were this control room is, cause I know how to stay hidden but it's not like we can communicate outside of this room." "Well, that shouldn't be too hard to find." Chateau replied. "Stay here!" He quickly shuffled outside and peeked his head through the door. He noticed an older man dressed in a robe and a pointed hat. "Pss!" Chateau whispered. He beckoned the wizard to follow him back to Ozma. "My name is Captain Plankton, and I am the Grand Sergeant of the New World's Fifth Division. This here is the grand architect of the World Government." Chateau was a horrible liar. Even a five year old could see though such a tall-tale. But the wizardly dressed man seemed intrigued! "Captain Plankton, sir!" The old wizard replied. This is working?! Chateau thought to himself. "This is the utmost secret mission! As you may be aware, the World Government received word of several pirates coming to steal the island. We're also told that there was an infiltration earlier. So you must keep this secret." His eyes narrowed. "I need you, to tell us how this island is controlled so my colleague here can implant a special device that'll stop it from being stolen!" "Humm, yes architect." Visually shock by the sudden claim his new allied made Ozma very very frantically switching his attention between the elder man and Chateau. "Unfortunately they forgot to give us the direction soo we really need your help, sir." He said as tears of sweat began to drip from his forehead. "O-of course!" The old wizard proclaimed. "Right this-" "But wait!" Chateau interrupted. "If we bring him, the impersonator might think that there's something going on. Especially with this skilled engineer dressed so plainly." Chateau rubbed his chin as he seemed to be in deep thought. "Go fetch him some clothes! Like yours!" "Y-you're so smart!" The wizardly dressed man exclaimed. He quickly dashed off, surely to retrieve some clothing for Ozma. "Wow. Sometimes I lie so good I shock myself." Chateau said with a slight laugh. The wizardly dressed man appeared shortly and gave the clothing to Ozma. "Thank you, fine citizen of the World Government." Chateau responded. "Once he's ready we'll head out." Holding the clothes given to him by the older gentleman, Ozma stood for a couple of seconds before making any sound. "I'm not putting this on. And I'm definitely not leaving my clothes behind." Chateau jumped. "What do you mean you're not wearing this?!" He barked. "This fine gentleman probably went out his way to retrieve it! We have to wear so his work wasn't for in vain!" Ozma let out a slight sigh. "If you want I can help the old man later with my power, but I'm definitely not wearing these clothes." He said while giving them back to Chateau. "What if I promise to help you put them on!?" Chateau asked sternly. "Why don't we switch, you become Captain Plankton and I'll be the engineer." Visually confused Ozma blankly stared at Chateau. "What? I know the guy is old but still, you told him you were Plankton, and most of all don't you think people would notice that the Captain looks slightly different?" "This old man would believe us if the sky was pink! Right old man!?" Chateau asked. "The sky is pink?" The old man asked questionably. He attempted to turn around but Chateau grabbed him. "Nonono its a little joke among the Third Division. It just means that's how much justice you have in your heart!" Chateau turned to Ozma. "Though the marine part would be hard. Can't you just put the robe over your clothes?" "Goddammit, why do you have to be soo persistent." Once again looking at the clothes Ozma get a mental image of himself wearing them. "Yeah why don't you two go ahead and I catch up later?" wink Grabbing Chateau closer to him he just quietly whispered in his ear. "You go with this guy, I will just sneak behind you and wait till its safe." Chateau nodded. "Yes! We must give him privacy while he changes. He will catch up to us!" Chateau looked to the wizardly man and smiled. "Come let us head out!" "O-of course." The man answered as he started towards the door. Chateau followed, but after sending one last nod to Ozma. "Well let's see how this goes." Ozma said while throwing the old man clothes at the corner. Quietly making his way towards the nearest door, Ozma rapidly glances around in search for any marine activity in the vicinity, while still keeping track of his allied direction. "Seems clear." Ozma said while making his way outside and immediately moving towards an alley. "Geppo" He said as he began to rapidly kick the air until he was close enough to grab the roof of the nearest house. "There you are big boy." He said as his eyes meet the back of Chateau and the old man that seemed to be giving him directions. "Let's make this quick." Lowering his body in order to better keep himself hidden Ozma began to jump from rooftop to rooftop following Chateau. The citizens of Weatheria were gathered in the plaza, applauding some sort of event. The Marines had been deployed to every corner on the island, after some, hard to ignore information going around. They had gathered a large unit to protect the sky island, yet the unit was led by someone many didn't agree on following. A young Marine Captain, merely 20 years old. Certainly not a prodigy, but a hard worker. This particular marine captain had attained his rank at age 16, and shortly after joined a special operations unit, serving for four years directly under a Vice Admiral. The young man was Fukushima Kijuro. With a thud, he slammed a huge round shaped object he was carrying with one hand over his head, as the citizens cheered his accomplishment. Though this was no object, but six criminals, wrapped up in chains, captured single-handedly by Kijuro. These criminals have been attracted by the same information that made the marines gather, a request to capture Weatheria. For such an important mission, yet they send merely a young adult captain? "Take them to the cell, you have one here, right?...All six of them have bounties between 60 to 80 million on their heads, and that one woman is a devil fruit eater." "C-Captain! We applaud you for such service! With your leadership, we shall continue to protect Weatheria until we reach the Red Line!" Kijuro waved his hand and sat on the edge of a fountain. "I don't need your compliments. I feel this was only the first wave. They were...too weak. Barely a warm up...So be alert, soldiers. There are probably some criminals among us trying play as if they were big shots." From the crowd, a man walked forward, going straight for Kijuro. His shirt ripped open as he transformed...into a sort of primate. Without a doubt, the power of a Zoan Devil Fruit. The primate was about four times the size of an average man, and it easily swatted away the Marines that charged against him. He closed in on Kijuro, who didn't seem to care, as he sipped on a bottle of water. "Durarararara! You measly marine, you're a kid! Really? Marine HQ must be in a dire situation indeed, to only send a low ranked, little boy as yourself! Kijuro sighed, as he stood up, with a boring looked observing as the criminal zoan user launched a punch directly at him. A small shockwave was felt, as the ape zoan user's punch was stopped by Kijuro, with only one hand. Irritated, the criminal launched another punch, and another, essentially launching a barrage towards Kijuro, who, with a bored look on his face, dodged every single one. "Useless. You're trying to make fun of me because of my age, yet you nor the others have managed to push me to exert myself." With his special white gloves on his hands, Kijuro inserted it into one of his uniform's pockets, and pulled out a three sectional staff that he attached together, before closing in at point blank range at his target. "Demon Staff!" With a powerful swing, he slammed his staff into the ape's chest, making him pass out almost immediately, while another small shock wave was sent towards whatever stood behind the criminal, as a result of his attack. He divided his staff again and put it back into his uniform. "That makes seven. Take him as well." He walked again over to the fountain, and sat on it. From there, in the middle of the plaza, he had a wide area from where he could feel any incoming attack and react accordingly. "Give every soldier a Kairoseki-net gun. We won't let anyone stupid enough to accept such a job escape. We'll protect Weatheria with all our might!" "Its that brat from Alabasta!" The ebony captain groaned. "Such a troublesome personality." Chateau watched from a distance as the young marine easily dispatched those nobody porates. Impressive. But challenging him would waste too much time and possibly cause extensive damage to the surroundings. I'm pretty sure whoever wants this place wants it in One Piece. Chateau thought to himself. He resisted the urge to pay Fukushima back for interrupting his battle in Alabasta, choosing to press onward in an attempt to weave througb marines. The chaotic nature of the marine's devil fruit proved useful in hiding in plain sight. "Continue onwards." Chateau ordered his guide who went onwards towards the largest building on the island. Hiding off out of sight another young Marine soldier watched the actions of his superior officer. "God dammit...I need to find my opportunity to show him what I'm made of can't let him out shine me" the mans cocky attitude enraged the boy to no end "same teacher basically the same age yet still he is a damn Captain I'll show him what I got". ---- Zheng Yin sat in meditation on the roof of Weatheria's control station, spear resting across her lap. Like many Marines, she had been tapped to help protect the island from anyone who thought they might pull a fast one and attempt to capture it. The defense force consisted of pretty much everyone who was available,. including several loud mouths. But while they were galavanting about, Zheng decided it would be most prudent to simply guard the main control room. After all, in order to steal Weatheria, one would have to take this building first. Otherwise they might hold part of the island, but they would be unable to do anything with it. It took them some time...But Chateau finally managed to make it to the control room without alerting the guards. To think that stealing an island would be this easy! All he had to do now is get into the control room and convince the old guys to get this thing going. They seem as naive as a child anyway. Probably what comes with old age. Chateau knocked on the door three times before slightly pushing it open. He let the older gentlemen lead him inside, where his eyes scanned the immediate area. Category:Starving Skeleton Category:GeminiVIII Category:Arukana Category:Lemasters30 Category:Berserkchart486 Category:Normat1 Category:Role-Plays